


The Gift

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N: Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #170: “War made the state, and the state made war” ― Charles Tilly, Charlie Weasley, Metamorphose, and for Adventdrabbles' prompt #12: Sexy Tinsel.  Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #170: “War made the state, and the state made war” ― Charles Tilly, Charlie Weasley, Metamorphose, and for Adventdrabbles' prompt #12: [Sexy Tinsel](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/stock-photo-the-very-muscular-bronzed-handsome-sexy-santa-claus-on-white-background-posture-and-smile-112249340_zpsmi3jnifv.jpg.html). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Gift

~

“So then I said to that arsehole, don't talk to me about war! My parents hid Harry Potter during the war, so they know what that’s like. I grew up hearing all about the state of war. Wanker. How dare he?” 

“Uh huh,” Teddy responded automatically, his eyes on Charlie Weasley’s broad shoulders and muscled arms. What would it be like to be held down and fucked by him? To have those blunt fingers stretch him open? Merlin, but he’d be the perfect Christmas gift. Teddy would give anything to wake up and find him under his tree. 

“And then I said I would run off to Borneo with him. Think Mum and Dad would mind?” 

“No—”

“Are you even listening to me, Teddy?” 

Teddy dragged his eyes away from Charlie to look at Victoire. “Huh?” 

She rolled her eyes. “Just fuck him already. Honestly, this is getting old.” 

“What? Who?” Teddy blustered. 

“Uncle Charlie!” 

Teddy winced and, looking around to be sure no one else had heard her, steered her into a corner. “Shut up!” 

Victoire smirked. “Why should I? It’s not as if you’re being subtle.” 

Horrified, Teddy stared at her. “Merlin, do you think he knows how I feel about him?” 

“I’ve no idea, but anyone who’s seen the way you look him does.” Victoire’s smirk widened. “Look, have some more of Grandpa Arthur’s punch, then pluck up the courage and chat him up. What’s the worst that could happen?” 

“I could humiliate myself and get banned from all Weasley events.” 

Victoire snorted. “Please. Have you seen everyone else? Aunt Ginny’s snogging Uncle Dean every opportunity she gets, Lily’s practically naked on Scorpius’ lap, and Hugo’s wearing tinsel like a sodding scarf.” 

Teddy bit back a grin. Victoire really had a way with words. “Still,” he said. 

Victoire snorted. “Fine. If you do somehow get banned, you can always Metamorphose into someone else and crash.” 

Teddy pursed his lips. She had a point. “All right, so what if he’s already taken?” 

Victoire craned her head to look at Charlie. “He’s all alone, drinking brandy and looking bored. Even if he does have a boyfriend, he’s not here and you are.” 

“You’re awful,” Teddy declared. 

“Which is why you love me.” Leaning up, she kissed his cheek. “Now go. Shag my uncle. Owl me about it tomorrow.” 

“Harpy,” he muttered as he turned away, but he was smiling. 

Charlie did look bored, so, nervous, Teddy made his way towards him. On the way, he passed Hugo, who decided he shouldn’t be the only one wearing tinsel, so that by the time Teddy got to Charlie, he was draped in it. “Um, hey,” he said. 

Looking up, Charlie’s lips curved into a smile. “Are you supposed to be a tree?” 

Teddy chuckled. “No idea. Sometimes it’s easier not to argue with Hugo.” 

Charlie laughed. “He’s an interesting combination of his mother’s determination and his dad’s playful spirit, that one.” 

“True.” Teddy inclined his head. “May I join you?” 

“Sure.” Charlie budged over, making space. “How’s Vicky? I saw you two talking.” 

“She’s good.” Teddy cleared his throat. “She thought you looked lonely, so—”

“So you’re here to rescue me?” Charlie’s gaze flicked over Teddy. “Lucky me.” 

Teddy’s mouth went dry. Apparently Charlie wasn’t objecting to his presence too much. “How are the dragons this year?” he asked. 

Charlie’s face lit up, and he started talking about the dragons. He was animated, gorgeous, and Teddy could only stare at him as he spoke, admiring the play of light across his face. He gesticulated as he talked, and would frequently touch Teddy’s arm or thigh. 

Teddy shifted closer, smiling into his eyes. 

“…probably boring you with all this dragon talk.” 

“Not at all!” Teddy said. “I love hearing you talk about them.” 

“Really?” Charlie hummed. “Why do I get the feeling you’d rather be doing something else?” 

“No idea.” Teddy smiled. “I’m great right here.” 

“Hm.” Charlie leaned in. “Does that mean I’m the only one who wants to go someplace more private?” 

It took a moment for what Charlie was saying to sink in. “What? No, definitely not.” 

Charlie stood, extending his hand. “Come with me, then.” 

As Charlie led Teddy out, Victoire gave him a discreet thumbs up. 

They climbed the stairs of the Burrow, not saying anything, and Charlie led him to a room at the far end of the hall on the third floor. After he locked the door, he spun, dragging Teddy into his arms. 

Teddy gasped, and Charlie immediately trust his tongue into his mouth. Melting against him, Teddy tried to press closer, but Charlie kept backing up, bringing him with him, until they were right next to the bed. 

They fell onto it, still kissing, Charlie reaching for Teddy’s flies. “You’re sure about this?” he asked, even as he stroked Teddy already hard cock. 

“Fuck, yes,” groaned Teddy. “Wanted this for ages.” 

“Really?” Charlie drew back. “But I’m old!” 

Teddy rolled his eyes. “You’re fucking perfect,” he said. “Now c’mere.” 

Fortunately, Teddy didn’t have to do much to persuade Charlie he wanted him. His erection seemed pretty convincing. And once Charlie took him in his mouth, he came in an embarrassingly short time. 

“Sorry,” he said. “I usually have more stamina.” 

Charlie grinned, licking his lips. “Don’t be. That’s quite a compliment. Plus—” he turned Teddy onto his stomach and spread his legs, “you’re young. You’ll be hard again in no time.” 

And he was right. By the time Charlie finished fingering him thoroughly, and then slid his thick cock inside him, Teddy was writhing, ready to come again, and when Charlie’s thrusts morphed from sensual, slow, strokes into insistent hammering at his prostate, Teddy was soon shuddering through his second orgasm of the night. 

Afterwards, as they recovered, Teddy stretched, revelling in the satisfying soreness in his arse. “Fuck,” he sighed. “That was brilliant.” 

“It certainly cured my boredom,” said Charlie. Leaning up on his arm, he looked down at Teddy. “Although now I have to find something to do the rest of the holidays.” He fingered Teddy’s navel as he spoke.

Teddy smiled up at him. “I’m happy to stay close and keep you…occupied. It’ll be a sacrifice, but I’m prepared to do it just so you don’t get bored. I’m generous like that.” 

“Aren’t you just?” Charlie laughed. “Speaking of boredom, I think I feel another bout coming on. Whatever shall I do?” 

“Oh, I have some ideas,” purred Teddy, reaching up and pulling him down. It was shaping up to be a merry Christmas indeed. 

~


End file.
